


Кожа, в которой я живу

by Beckett



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 11:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проблема в том, что ей неудобно в женской коже. Поэтому Лилит предпочитает мужскую.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кожа, в которой я живу

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы 2013.

Злые языки утверждают, что хозяйка «Devil’s Dalliance» раньше была мужчиной. Иногда в желтой прессе появляются плохо отретушированные фотографии под заголовками «Лилит или Лиланд?»; Лилит обычно никак их не комментирует.

Растянувшаяся кожа свисает складками. Эту проблему частично решает регулятор, вживленный в череп Лилит, но приходится учитывать и интересы малыша. Малыш не любит, когда кожа мамочки натянута слишком туго.  
Проблема в том, что ей неудобно в женской коже. Поэтому Лилит предпочитает мужскую.  
Стоя на балкончике, она высматривает среди посетителей клуба очередную жертву. Нет, так слишком грубо. Про себя Лилит называет их донорами. Главное — найти подходящий экземпляр, а остальное уже дело техники. Они могут считать Лилит уродливой, могут считать ее старой, могут считать ее кем угодно, но она — одна из самых влиятельных женщин в Лимбо-Сити, и ее внимание дорого стоит.

Лилит снимает перчатки, туфли и платье, надрезает свои икры, предплечья, грудь и пах, кутается в еще влажную изнутри кожу. Ее бывший хозяин — гора темно-красного, сочащегося кровью мяса, — все еще подвешен вниз головой, кровь капает в предусмотрительно подставленное ведро. Запах мяса будоражит малыша, и Лилит рассеянно гладит себя по животу.  
— Потерпи, маленький, — ласково говорит она. — Скоро мамочка тебя покормит.

В самый первый раз это было мучительно больно. Казалось, кожа прирастала целую вечность, но сейчас весь процесс занимает какие-то несколько минут. В качестве финального штриха Лилит несколько раз поворачивает регулятор и придирчиво рассматривает в зеркале результат. Неплохо, совсем неплохо.

Интересно, думает Лилит, как бы смотрелась на ней кожа нефилима?


End file.
